The Last Temptation of Helga
by SkaterKid13
Summary: A thirteen-year-old Helga finds herself attracted to another boy. An OLDER one! But even though Helga is infactuated by his looks and charms, she wants to stay faithful to Arnold. Re-uploaded! Don't forget to review!
1. A Future Reference

**Ever wonder what it would be like to see yourself in the future? Helga found that out the hard way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**The Last Temptation Of Helga Chapter 1: A Future Reference**

The annual Hillwood carnival was in town and it made just about everyone crazy. Decorations had gone up all around the neighborhood. The attractions area was all set up along with the rides. No matter where you looked, kids were playing games, sitting and eating a bunch of outrageous foods or going on the rides provided. Except for one girl in particular.

The ten-year-old with blonde pigtails and a unibrow was walking, passing everything that looked fun in sight, completely lost in thought like she was looking for somebody.

"Where's that football head when you need him? I was really looking forward to hanging out with him." Helga sighed to herself. She and Arnold had gotten along after the whole FTi episode and the heat of the moment thing. They made a deal the week after to not discuss it so it wouldn't be really awkward between the two. And wouldn't you know it? They ended up being really good friends.

She thought if she and Arnold got to hang out together, he'd fall for her in a Detroit minute. _'He's probably hanging out with someone who's mature and pretty like Lila.' _Helga thought bitterly.

"I can be mature as the next person. He'll see." She said, kicking a rock ahead of her in frustration. The rock went flying down a path, away from the rush of the carnival, landing against a sign that read '**Have Your Fortune Told Today!**' in big letters.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at the sign. She walked up closer to the sign and saw just before her a tent. She figured what was the harm in giving the person some cash for a living. Although, she was a bit curious about what her future would be like with him. Arnold.

She peeked inside the tent covers, noticing that no one was in there. She glanced around at the dolls hanging all around her. _'Voodoo dolls.'_ She shuddered. Helga sat down at the tiny table in front of her and noticed a book. It looked old. Ancient actually.

It made it difficult for her to read because of the dust surrounding the cover. She noticed that the letters on the book were scrambled. It gave her a headache trying to make out the mysterious title.

Helga took a deep breath in and blew the dust off the book, making thin, white clouds disappear into the atmosphere. She noticed that the letters on the book seemed to be moving on their own. It surprised her as she scratched her eyes, trying to get a better view of what was happening. The letters formed into words and the title became much clearer to cipher.

"The Book of Incantations." Helga read to herself. She didn't know what the story was about, but didn't give herself more time to think about it because she already started flipping through the book.

She stopped on a page that caught her attention. It was decorated with white snowflakes and a winter theme. She saw in the middle of the page there was a poem.

"_**With these words, your tongue must sew, **_

_**For all around you, let there be snow**_." Helga read the poem out loud before looking at the next page, only to find out that it was empty of words or pictures. Suddenly, a snowflake landed on the page.

Helga perked up in alert. She slowly raised her head from out of the book and saw hundreds of snowflakes falling from the ceiling of the tent. She smiled to herself in amazement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her very eyes.

"Wow." She breathed, turning the page. It seemed to have stopped snowing, due to the fact that she had turned the page. A realization crept up on Helga. She realized that this book wasn't filled with poems, but spells. The book was magic.

Eagerly, Helga flipped throughout the pages of the magic book and stopped on one. It had a mirror on it so she could see her reflection. She looked for a spell and found it at the bottom of the page.

She read another one aloud. "_**An infallible spell to make you she, **_

_**The beauty you've always wanted to be**_." She read curiously, focusing her attention to the next page. She saw the mirror and looked at herself in it. She saw her reflection and stared curiously at it.

She noticed a person taking the place of her reflection and knew right away who it was.

"Olga? What are you doing...?" Helga bit her tongue to keep her from speaking any further. Whenever she moved her lips the person did also. Whenever she blinked, so did the person. Helga realized that the person wasn't Olga. It was herself. "...here?" She finished.

Helga reached her hand up to touch her face, her eyes still glued to her reflection. She tilted her head to the side, getting a better angle of her face. She had the same blue eyes, blonde hair, but no unibrow. Her nose was still G-shaped, but her overbite had softened in some areas around her mouth. Her hair, she was wearing down and it spread all the way past her shoulders. It was no wonder why she thought she was talking to Olga. Helga looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm beautiful." Helga breathed, stroking her cheek with her fingertips. Helga couldn't believe how pretty she looked. If only Arnold could see her now.

"Hello, Helga." A voice said, coming out of the folds of the tent.

Helga quickly turned around, closing the book so they wouldn't think she was reading it. She saw the person who called her name. "W-Who are you?" She asked, shakily.

"I am just your average fortune teller - Wait!" She held up her hand, putting the other one on her forehead, closing her eyes. "Don't tell me. You're her to get your fortune told, aren't you? Something about a true love?" She asked, sitting across from Helga.

Helga couldn't bring herself to speak so she merely nodded. _How did she know that?_

"I can tell you all about the future, Helga. Your future. But I need to look inside my crystal ball to make sure." The fortune teller said.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to be a little curious." Helga shrugged, sitting up closer to get a better view of a crystal ball.

The fortune teller waved her hands cautiously around the crystal ball. Inside of it, clouds began to form, making it too hard to see anything.

"I see, I see," The gypsy tried to picture, closing her eyes.

Helga sat up even closer. "You see what?"

"I see a girl just like you. She's sitting in a classroom." The fortune teller spoke.

"Let me guess. It's me." Helga said, unenthusiastically. _'I thought these fortune things were supposed to make sense. If I wanted to know my future, I would've bought a fortune cookie. Criminy.'_ She thought.

"Aha!" The gypsy lady gasped. "I see a boy. A handsome boy. You're friends with him now." She told her.

_'Arnold?'_ Helga hoped to herself.

"This boy is older than you, but he's the one. I can just feel it." The fortune teller tensed. Her crystal ball began to get much clearer. To her and to Helga.

"Look, just look." The fortune teller begged, pointing at the crystal ball. "It is, three years into the future."

Helga looked deep into it and noticed she was right. There was a girl who looked older.

She had long, blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and her bangs were covering her eyes all the way. Her nose looked G-shaped and round and her ears were similar to a goat's. She had on a pink polo shirt that looked a little big on her. She was wearing blue jeans that dragged on her black converse and a blank expression on her face. If you could see through to her blue eyes. Puberty didn't do so badly to a thirteen-year-old Helga G. Pataki.

Helga's eyes widened at this. "Is-Is that me?" She asked, hunching her eyebrows. "Look at all that hair." She said.

The thirteen-year-old was sitting in a classroom, daydreaming to herself while the others were talking amongst themselves. Welcome to middle school.

An Asian girl walked up to Helga. She too had her black hair down and glasses on her eyes. She was wearing a blue sweater and a white dress with matching black heels. Helga recognized her immediately. It was Phoebe.

"Ohayo, Helga-chan." Phoebe greeted her, sitting in the seat next to her.

"Hey, Pheebs. I heard we're getting a tutor for this class." Helga said.

"Really? I wonder who it'll be." She said.

The teacher walked in the classroom, forgetting to shut the door. He walked over to the front of the room with an important announcement to make. "Class, I have a very important announcement to make. Now, I know some of you are failing my class so I decided to hire a tutor. He's a little bit older than most of you, but I promise you, after a couple of days, you won't even feel the age difference anymore." He said.

He spread his arms toward the door. "Please welcome our new tutor!" The teacher introduced.

A boy walked into the classroom wearing a black shirt on top of a white one. He had on blue jeans and black sneakers. He was fairly tall and very cute. He had long brown hair that covered the front of his eyes, bright blue eyes and a handsome face.

Helga's jaw dropped in shock and amazement. She had to lift up a few strands of her hair to get a better view of the guy. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. He looked depressed for some reason. That just made Helga more and more attracted to him.

Phoebe was astonished herself and leaned over to Helga. "Hey, who's that?" She whispered.

"I-I don't know." Helga managed to speak, not taking her eyes off him. She began to bop her head up and down to the music playing in her head.

_Why do birds_

_Suddenly appear? _

_Every time you are near_

"He's beautiful." Helga murmured, holding her head up with her hand and smiling goofily. She couldn't stop staring at him as much as she tried. He was bad poison, but a wonderful poison.

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

"Why don't you take that empty seat next to Helga?" The teacher suggested. The boy just sighed and did what he asked him. He walked over to where the desk was, passing Helga. He didn't notice she was still staring at him.

Phoebe broke out of her train of thought much quicker than Helga and stretched out her hand past her. "Hello, I'm-" She stopped, finding Helga covering up her mouth with her hand. "No, he's_** Mine**_." She growled, pushing Phoebe away. Helga turned to look at him again with a goofy smile on her face.

_Close to you_

* * *

**Uh-oh. Pataki's in love. With another boy! Review what you think will happen next.**


	2. It's Not Just A Crush

**And here's part 2 of our story. Enjoy!**

**The Last Temptation of Helga Chapter 2: It's Not Just a Crush**

"Okay, so I have a small crush. What's the worst that could happen?" Ten-year-old Helga asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The fortune teller motioned her hand over the crystal ball to reveal what the worst thing that could happen next to Helga. She came closer to the orb and watched curiously.

Thirteen-year-old Helga was twiddling with her fingers and tapping on the desk. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but it had something to do with the handsome face sitting next to her, reading a book.

She smiled at bit at his direction and scooted her desk a little closer to his. "So, uh, what are you in for?" She asked shyly.

The boy turned to her direction and closed the book he was reading. "I'm a political prisoner. At my high school, I got caught trying to protest against a principal throwing a book at one of my friends even though it wasn't my business." He explained. "Last time I ever take a stand." He murmured the last part under his breath.

"Well, I'm in here 'cuz I'm me. Every day I show up, act like me and they slap me at the back of the room." Helga shared. It fascinated Helga the way she could open up to a random stranger.

"Pataki, be quiet." The teacher advised her. Helga forgot that the teacher was still talking. How was she supposed to know?

The teacher turned back around to face the chalkboard.

"I haven't seen you around before." Helga whispered to the boy.

The boy came just a little closer towards Helga also. "I just moved here with my Dad. He thought I should take on tutoring for French since I'm so good at it." He said.

"You take French?" Helga asked, just barely raising her voice. The teen nodded his head. French was one of the languages she was desperate to know, but she always had trouble learning it in the class.

"That's cool." She said.

"I'm Jason by the way." He reached his hand out for her to shake it. "Jason Machiavelli Toriello." Helga hesitated at first. She gently took his hand into hers and smiled as she shook it. "That's a wonderful name." She said.

Jason looked at her with wide eyes. "Really?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." She said, not noticing the teacher heard her.

"Okay, Pataki..." He warned her.

"What?" Helga asked like it wasn't her fault.

"You just bought yourself another day in the back." He said.

Helga turned back at Jason, ignoring the teacher's commands. "Maybe I could show you around sometime." She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Two days!" The teacher barked at Helga, losing his patience.

"I'd love that, but I don't even know your name." Jason smiled at her.

"I'm Helga..."

"THREE DAYS!" He barked again.

"... G... "

"FOUR DAYS!"

"...Pataki." She finished the last part of her name.

"FIVE DAYS!" He continued.

Helga shot her head towards the teacher, half of her hair swishing out of her face. "It was worth it!" She yelled.

"SIX DAYS! Okay, Pataki, to the back of the room!" He pointed toward the seats in the back. Helga rose up from her seat, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to talk to Jason anymore.

She passed the kids that were staring at her and snickering. She passed one boy in particular and finally found a seat in the back.

Sitting two seats behind Helga and Jason, Arnold had heard the entire conversation and for some reason, tensed up. He didn't get why this seemed to bother him. He had no reason to be bothered, didn't he? It's just that he and Helga had gotten so close over the years. Was he afraid of losing his best friend?

"All right, I made it past step 1: He knew I existed. But I can't help but feel like I need some professional help." Helga said to the fortune teller. The gypsy woman rubbed the orb to an image of Helga and her father eating dinner. They both watched curiously.

Indeed, Helga and Big Bob were eating dinner over the sound of Olga practicing the piano in the living room. Miriam got more in touch with the real world and off the smoothies and got a job at the Beeper Emporium along with her husband. She worked night hours and he worked morning hours. It seemed to work now that Helga and her father were closer now that he remembered her name.

Bob was eating a chicken leg, swallowing the pieces in his mouth. He noticed Helga fiddling with her fork against the chicken bone with a sad look on her face. He looked up from his plate and looked at her. "What's the matter, girl?" He asked.

"Nothing." Helga said quietly, not looking up from her plate.

"You haven't said poo all night and usually I have to wrestle the bucket out of your greasy mitts." He was on to her.

Helga decided to just come out and say it. "Dad," She paused, collecting a wishbone in her hand. "I'm in love." She said, breaking the wishbone in half, only to see that it broke off into a million pieces.

"Uh-oh." Bob groaned. He knew this day would come. "Why don't you grab yourself a soda, girl?" Big Bob suggested. He could tell his daughter needed something to talk things over with. And what better way to do it than with a Yahoo soda?

Deep in her mind, Helga could sense it was time for yet another episode of Father-Daughter Talks. It was hers' and Bob's little tradition to sit and talk about boy trouble over a soda.

"But Dad, I'm not thirst-" Helga said stubbornly, scratching the tiny hairs on her sideburns. They were so long they were practically past her ears. She felt like they were too long.

"Cut the crap." He interrupted her. "_I just cowect da cans, Daddy_." He mocked her in a baby voice. "Now, grab yourself a soda and get me one, too." He ordered, turning his chair and facing away from the table. Helga got up from her seat and fetched herself and Big Bob a soda from the refrigerator.

"All right, Helga." He said as he patted his knee, telling her to sit there. They both knew she was too old for that, but beggars can't be choosers. She handed him the soda as she climbed on his knee, looking up at him and popped the top off the can, making a _'kerklunk'_ sound.

"Now," He began, putting a hand on Helga's shoulder. "This guy of yours, is he a real looker?" Bob asked her.

"Uh-huh." Helga rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. She didn't think a guy, let alone her dad would understand.

He nudged her shoulder. "One in a million?" He asked again, taking a huge sip of his soda.

"Oh, yeah." She answered, also gulping down her drink.

Bob slapped her back, nearly causing Helga to spit out her soda. "Heh, heh. Well, I'm proud of ya, girl. You have the same charisma as your old man. Heh, heh." He chuckled.

"But Dad, what am I going to do? I don't wanna be attracted to him, but I can't help it." She had to admit, he was quite a guy... so cute, and so sweet... and those eyes... Those blue eyes...

Bob rubbed his chin. "Hmm, that is a problem. Well, just do what my dad told me. Before you fall for him, ask yourself these three questions: Do I wanna be around this person 24/7, is this person who I think about every day, and finally, how can I get this person to like me back?" He finished.

For once, her dad actually made sense. She's been thinking about those questions all day. She just didn't know how to turn them into words so that they made sense to her.

"Wow. I guess that makes sense." Helga figured, gulping down her Yahoo.

"And another thing, don't let him change who you are. Be yourself." He advised her before scratching his head. "Wait a minute; I thought you and that Alfred guy were together." Big Bob said.

"Dad, Arnold's just a friend. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back." Helga said.

"Oh." Bob simply said. "Well, what's this other guy like?" Bob asked.

"Well, his name is Jason. I just met him today, he just moved here with his dad and he got this job as a tutor for my French class. He's got brown hair that makes you wanna run your fingers through it, bright blue eyes, a heartwarming smile, and a cute nose." She could just go on and on about him. "He's a little depressed though, but really easy to talk to." She took a breather and sighed with half-lidded eyes.

Bob nodded his head. "Uh-huh, I see." He said.

Helga tensed up on the last final detail. "And did I mention he's three years older than me?"

"What!" Bob screamed, slamming his soda down on the table and rising from his chair. He picked up Helga by the sides of her arms and held her up into the air to face him. "Aw, girl, don't over reach. It's too early for ya to shoot for the older ones. Let _them_ come to _you_." He groaned.

He set Helga down on the ground as he sat back down in his chair. He held his youngest daughters' hand into his and brushed back some of the strands of hair from her face. "Well, I blame myself. I've should've had this talk with you a long time ago." Bob said softly, patting Helga's hand and ruffling her hair.

"Thanks, Pops." Helga gratefully smiled.

_'Huh, I guess Father-Daughter talks aren't __**so**_ bad_.'_ Helga thought to herself at lunch.

Rhonda, Lila, Phoebe and Nadine were sitting with her at the same table, eating their meals.

"Guys, I need some advice." Helga started, blowing a lock of hair out of her face, only to find it covering up her eyes again. "You see I got this friend, uh, Joey Jo-Jo Junior... Shabadoo?" Helga said the first names that popped into her head.

"Okay, first of all, that is the **worst** name I have _ever_ heard." Rhonda said, not noticing a guy was behind them. He dropped his tray on the floor and started running off in tears after hearing what Rhonda said.

"Oh, no. Joey Jo-Jo!" Lila called after him, but he just kept on running.

"Oh, Criminy, it's me. I'm attracted to another boy. What am I going to do?" She asked, burying her face in her hands.

"Well, Helga, you're infatuation is based on a physical attraction." Phoebe said, sipping from her milk.

"In English, Pheebs?" Helga asked, completely not understanding a word that came from her best friend's mouth.

Phoebe slumped a little in her chair. "Talk to the boy, and then you'll realize you have nothing in common whatsoever." She elaborated.

Helga lifted her head out of her hands, her eyes widened. "Phoebe, that is so insightful. How'd you come up with that?"

"Helga, I am a woman of science... at least that's what my horoscope says." She answered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do it. I'll just talk to him." Helga said confidently, getting up from her seat and running out the cafeteria. She ran back inside to her table, grabbing her milk. "I hate to waste." She said to her friends and running out of the lunch room a second time.

At that moment, Arnold walked over near where the girls were sitting, but didn't see Helga. _'I guess she was too busy to talk.'_ He thought as he walked slowly back to his table.

Rhonda turned to Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebe, how come you never give us that kind of advice when _we_ have guy trouble?" Rhonda asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, please, Rhonda, I'm only one person. _Anata wa watashi kara yori ōku no mono o shitei shite kudasai? (_What more do you want from me_?)" _She complained in Japanese, rubbing her forehead in anxiety.

* * *

**Wasn't this chapter something? Review if you think so.**


	3. Distractions

**Well, you asked for it! Here's part 3 of our story. Don't forget to review!**

**The Last Temptation of Helga Chapter 3: Distractions**

"Okay, gypsy lady, I don't know what's going on in that oversized snow globe of yours, but it ain't trickin' Helga G. Pataki. No stinkin' way." The ten-year-old said, pointing a finger at the fortune teller. "I'm on to you. Admit it." She glared.

The fortune teller just sat there with her eyes half-lidded, looking not the least bit threatened by Helga. "Helga, would you just look?" She asked politely as she could.

"Fine!" She settled, slouching to get a better look.

The thirteen-year-old searched throughout the hallways and came to a stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him.

Jason was sitting alone in one of the hallways near the auditorium, eating his lunch. Helga twiddled her fingers together, trying to think of someway to spark up a conversation with him. With a deep breath, she went in for the kill as she walked casually towards him.

"Hello." She waved.

Jason looked up from his tray of food and noticed Helga standing above him. "Oh, hello," He said back.

"Oh, you may not remember me." She shied away. "I'm Helga Pataki. I got sent to the back of the room." She reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," He remembered. "You're the kid who's always blowing her hair out of her face." Jason joked, munching on a donut.

Helga tensed up a little in embarrassment. She didn't want him to remember her _that_ way. "Uh, yeah, maybe," She said, combing back her hair with her first two fingers and unknowingly, proving his point.

The two were silent for a minute, creating an awkward silence. Jason took another bite of his donut, not looking at Helga. She shuffled her feet against the floor.

"So, uh, let's have a conversation, um..." She started. "I think we'll find we have very little in common." She hinted.

"Can't talk... Eating." Jason muffled with a mouth full of donut stuffed into his mouth.

Helga gasped in surprise at how Jason said what she says. She looked down at the donut in his hand and recognized its flavor without even tasting it. "Hey, my favorite, the pink sugar frosted one with the double glaze and the little heart-shaped sprinkles." She said.

"Mmm... double glaze." Jason moaned.

Helga bit her finger, realizing that's what she said all the time when it came to her favorite foods. She gained her calmness back and tried again. "Okay, so we have one thing in common, but you know what I hate?" She asked, squinting her eyes in fake disgust. "... Drinking soda, eating donuts, and watching T.V." She answered her own question.

Jason's eyes lit up in delight. He finally looked up at Helga with big blue eyes. "Well, not me." He said, shyly. "That's my idea of Heaven." He said rather seductively.

Helga covered her face in her hands. "Oh, me too," She said softly, turning away from Jason.

"Really?" The sixteen-year-old asked, motioning for Helga to sit down beside him. She turned to look at him again and sat down. He broke off a piece of his donut and shared it with her. She took the sweet as a generous offer and bit some of it off. Ah, donuts sure know how to cheer a girl up.

"I was just kidding about the whole 'I hate donuts and T.V' thing." She confessed, licking her fingers of the sugary dessert. He smiled at her.

"It's cool, Helga. Come to think of it, I also think writing poetry is a good usage of time. Call me crazy." He said, finishing the last of his donut.

"Me, too!" Helga smiled, not realizing she was getting closer to Jason.

"Get out of here!" He yelled, unbelieving what he was hearing. "I can see I'm gonna love working with you." He said, lifting himself off the floor and throwing his trash away. "Well, I'll see ya later." He got a little closer to her. "I wanna sneak in a quick nap before the next class." He whispered in her ear, then walking away.

Helga let out a whimper. "Oh, no. That's what I always do, too." _'Is there anything we don't have in common? Well, there is age difference.'_ She figured.

After school let out, Helga walked toward the elevator. She pressed the button of the picture of the arrow going down and waited for the doors to slide open. She heard the movement of it coming up and leaned against the wall. "WHEW! I made it the whole day without seeing him again." She said with a sigh of relief.

The elevator doors slid open and Helga walked inside, the doors shutting behind her. It was too late for her to realize she wasn't the only one in it. She lifted her head up to find Jason standing _really _close to her.

"Ahh!" She shrieked. "I mean, HELLO!" She caught herself, smiling nervously. The elevator was barely big enough for two people. One had to be really squeezed in against another person.

Helga felt herself blushing, facing Jason. She could also feel his abs against her front. He looked down, awkwardly because of the crowded feel he got from being sandwiched in with Helga. They were so close to each other, they were practically less than three measly inches apart.

"Heh," He chuckled shyly. "I guess we'll be goin' down together." He instantly hushed himself over having said such a thing, blushing like crazy. "I mean, getting off together. I mean, -"

"That's okay." Helga said in understanding, her voice trembling a bit in a nervous tone. She reached past his shoulder to the button on the wall. "I'll just press the button for the stimulator, I mean, elevator." She shook her head.

She turned her head away from him, trying to think of something else. _'Think non-Jason thoughts, think non-Jason thoughts, think non-Jason thoughts.'_ She kept chanting over and over in her head.

She realized it wasn't working because the person she was trying to avoid thinking about was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!

"Heh, heh." She let out a light chuckle as she stretched out the collar of her pink shirt. Helga was oddly attracted to his blue eyes that she could barely look away from them. There was something so hypnotizing about them. And his hair. It made her want to just stroke it with no mercy at all. He smelled so good, too. _'Oh, man I wanna kiss him. Wait, what am I talking about? I couldn't betray Arnold like that. Then again, I could give Jason a chance and then go back to Arnold if I don't like like Jason anymore.'_

Taking a deep breath, her heart beating rapidly, she went in for yet another kill. "You wanna get together sometime? I mean, not like a date." She rubbed her neck, nervously.

Jason widened his eyes at her, completely taken back by what she just said. He smiled, flirtatiously and winked at her. "Why not?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking at her playfully.

Helga's face just got pinker than her shirt, not from her question, but by his answer. Only this time, his answer was in the form of a question. She giggled, grinning from ear to ear. She brushed some of her long hair back and rubbed her arm.

"Well, that is if you don't want to, I completely understand." She told him. She just wanted to get off this thing. _'How long does this elevator ride last anyway?'_

_"_No, you're fine, it's just..." His words drifted off.

"It's just what?" Helga asked.

"It's just that, if it's not a date, then what is it?" He asked her curiously.

_'Did not think of that.'_ Helga mentally slapped herself. How could she go out with him without actually go out with him. He was three freakin' years older! Then, a light bulb went off in her head.

"You tutor, right?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"And anyone can be tutored?"

"Just those who need help with French." He said, shrugging.

"French? What a coincidence." She said with fake honesty. "Just the subject I'm having trouble with." She charmed.

"Why, you crazy, old dog." The fortune teller said, hands on her hips, looking at Helga.

"What?" Helga shrugged. "That's middle school for ya." The ten-year-old said.

"Well, Helga, if you need help with French, then that's a different story." He said with a smile. "You're not like anyone I've ever met. You're a dear, and honest and open... without a trace of shyness."

Helga beamed at his compliments towards her. "I'll take that as a compliment. So will you tutor me? Please say _oui_." She begged him.

Jason looked at her for a minute and smiled. "_Oui_." He said.

"Far out!" Helga said, raising her fist in the air. "So, I'll come over to your house after school tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Helga. I'd like that." He said.

"Well, this is my floor." She said as she forced open the doors. She didn't have time to realize that the elevator was still going.

She stepped out and was now falling back down. "Waahhh! See ya tomorrow!" She yelled back up to Jason.

The next morning in class, Helga was daydreaming about what it would be like to be inside Jason's house. He and his dad would probably have it tidy and his scent would be in the atmosphere around it. She let out a very content sigh and looked out the window.

She noticed Jason sitting against the brick wall of the school building. He looked very interested in his work. Suddenly he stood up and took off his shirt, revealing his abs and toned stomach.

Helga blushed heavily then, her mouth slightly agape in shock. She sat motionless as everything else disappeared around her.

Jason noticed her through the window and blew a kiss at her. Helga had a goofy grin on her face while the rest of the world was completely invisible to her.

"Hey, Helga," Jason called her, flirtatiously. "Helga... "

"Helga!" The teacher barked. His voice seemed to bring her back to reality as she could see now that Jason was still sitting against the wall; his shirt still clung to his body.

With that said, she snapped back out of her daydream. "Huh?" She asked with the class snickering.

"May I ask what is so intriguing that has you gazing outside the window?" He asked, raising one of his brows.

"Oh. Sorry, Mr. Herbert," She apologized. "I was just looking at something outside." She explained.

"She was looking at Jason!" Rhonda boasted. Helga shot a glare towards Rhonda. She knew that Rhonda also had her eyes on Jason.

"Hel-ga likes Ja-son." The class sung in an immature manner.

"She does not!" Rhonda yelled to them, making it obvious that she liked him more. She had on a red sweater and black capris.

"Rhon-da likes Ja-son." They crooned again.

"She does _not!" _Harold roared, getting up from his seat and blushing madly. He had gotten more tolerable over the years and a lot less fat, but he had lots more muscle and a huge appetite. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and black jeans.

"Rhon-da likes Har-old." The so-called preteens sang over and over.

"WHAT! She does not!" Curly screamed. He was wearing a black T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Cur-ly likes Har-old." The class laughed and sung some more while Rhonda was covering her face in utter humiliation.

"Class, you're being ridiculous!" Mr. Herbert had shouted, making the class silent. "_Nobody_ likes Harold." He said, almost correcting them of a mistake.

"Hey!" Harold yelled, a Mr. Fudgy smeared all over his face.

* * *

**Middle schoolers' - what are ya gonna do about 'em? I'll tell you what - Review!**


	4. Wrapped Up Like A Fortune Cookie

**Part 4. Uh-oh. This chapter is gonna be juicy. Seriously, I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter.**

**The Last Temptation of Helga Chapter 4: Wrapped Up Like a Fortune Cookie**

_'What was she thinking? She can't come to his house. It would be… unheard of. She had to find some way to cancel. Oh, but Jason would be so disappointed.'_ Helga couldn't think of a better answer as she was pacing back and forth in her room. All these problems were flying at her faster than the spaghetti at last week's food fight.

Helga still loved Arnold, but Arnold loving her back... that she wasn't sure of. She didn't know what to do. She was torn between the love of her life and a crush. She was in a hard place if you will. She needed some advice.

Helga picked up the phone from beside her bed and started dialing the number for Phoebe. She heard the other line ringing as she threw herself onto her bed, relaxing a little.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line picked up.

"Phoebe, it's Helga," She said, trying to brush off the anxiety in her voice.

"Oh, greetings, Helga. Did you have questions about our homework?'' Phoebe asked.

_'Homework? Mr. Herbert was __**serious**__ about that?' _She shook her head of her thoughts. "No, it's somethin' else. I need some advice." Helga explained, rubbing her neck. She didn't know exactly how to break it to her best friend. She would normally go to Arnold for such questions, but seeing how he technically had something to do with it, she didn't want him to think she was putting him in that kind of situation.

"Oh..." She said. "Well, that's no problem then. How may I be of assistance?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, um... well, I was actually calling to ask you… um, let's say hypothetically... that if you had a small crush on someone and they ask you to come over to their house for a tutoring session and you said yes, but you thought you would be betraying the one you're destined to be with, what would you do?" She asked.

Phoebe thought for a minute, mainly about why Helga would ask such a thing. Then it came to her... "Helga, this doesn't by any chance have something to do with Jason, does it?" Phoebe asked curiously.

Helga's eyes widened. "Well, what makes you say that?" She asked nervously, rubbing her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, you know, because of the way you look at him in class, talk about him every minute of the day, and how you act all nervous around him." Phoebe listed.

Helga relaxed her shoulders a bit. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, Helga!" Phoebe gasped. "I should've known you liked him. Oh, that's just wonderful."

"Uh, yeah, wonderful." Helga mumbled, brushing her hair out of her eyes, only to find it still blocking her eyes.

Phoebe noticed her best friend's tone. "My, Helga, you sure don't seem all that excited about it. It's Ice Cream, isn't it?" The Asian girl asked.

"It's just that... I don't know who to pick, Arnold, my one true love or that God who sits next to me in class. Ugh. And then there's that tutoring session that I'm supposed to go to in a few hours..." Helga explained, her words drifting off.

Phoebe, on the other line sat up in alert. "Wait, tutoring session?" She asked before she narrowed her eyes. "Helga, you didn't." She hoped.

She did. "You got that right, sister. I'm coming over to his house for a tutoring session and I'm going to meet his family." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Helga, you make it sound like you're marrying him or something."

"Well, this whole thing is very hard to process." She said. "And I don't know what to do. Phoebe I can't help it, I'm a sucker for guys with brown hair. Especially his..." Helga caught herself before drifting off into 'Dreaming-About-Jason' mode.

Phoebe sighed. "Well, all I know is that you'd better keep away from him, Helga. Or else, you or Jason might do something you will both regret." Phoebe warned her.

"Oh, come on, Pheebs. I still have _**some**_ self-control." Helga said, totally missing the point.

Phoebe sighed in defeat, knowing Helga's never going to get this by herself. "_Hel-ga_, what if he tries to kiss you?" Phoebe asked.

"KISS ME?" Helga gasped, nearly dropping the phone out of her hand, and her mouth hanging open.

"Well, that's what guys do when they like you." Phoebe said, rather calmly.

Helga was definitely not taking this calmly. She stood speechless and motionless on the other end of the phone. Phoebe was trying to check if Helga was alive.

"Helga, hello? Are you still there?" She asked over and over, but Helga still didn't give any response.

_'Kiss me? That's ridiculous. What is he, like three years older? And handsome, and cute and sweet and... Oh, crimeny.' _She thought as she slapped her forehead. "That **does** it. I'm going to march straight up to Jason tonight and just tell him how I feel..." She said pausing for a moment. "… Just as soon as I put on something nice." She said, rising up from her bed.

Helga hopped into the shower and had carefully washed and brushed her hair out, using some mousse to give it some shape and smoothed it out as it fell past her shoulder in a light wave and curl. Her unibrow never left, but she decided to shave it, making two separate eyebrows.

She searched her closet and took out a black short-sleeved buttoned, silk shirt and blue bell-bottoms attached to a black belt. She didn't have any other nice shoes, so she put on her usual black low-top converse and used her pink bow as a tie around the collar of her shirt. She didn't bother to put on any makeup, but she spayed on some of her perfume that smelled like bubblegum. She stepped in front of the mirror after putting the final touches on her outfit. Not bad.

Not bad at all.

On her way out the door, she grabbed an umbrella. Something inside of her told her that she needed it, so off she went.

When she arrived at the front door of his house, she took the time to prepare herself by brushing over her hair and shirt. She was reading over the lines she wrote on her hand, explaining to Jason that they shouldn't hang around each other anymore. "**Jason, because of our uncontrollable attractions, I think we should avoid each other from now on**." She practiced, reading her hand. "Okay, Helga, old girl. It's just a tutoring session and nothing more." She took a big breath and ringed the doorbell.

Jason opened it and saw Helga, his eyes the size of dinner plates. She had her hair tamed and brushed back and a nice outfit on her. Her eyes seemed really beautiful and soft now that he was able to see them.

"Wow, Helga," He breathed. "I never knew your eyes were so... blue. Well, now that I can see them." He said.

"Oh, well, thanks, Jason." Helga blushed, her arms behind her back. The two were just standing there awkwardly before Jason broke the silence.

"Would you like to come in?'' He asked, allowing her access to his house. Helga nodded and entered through the door. The house was beautiful and looked really cozy. She was right; the inside did smell like him.

She looked at her hand with the writing on it and cleared her throat. Unfortunately, the palms of her hand were really sweaty and the ink was runny. "Oh, no, I'm sweating like Roger Ebert." She said as she squinted her eyes. She turned around and faced Jason. "**Jason, you are... you are an elf, uncontrollably... I think shol oi ehoth**?" She tried reading what was left of her message.

"Heh, heh." Jason chuckled.

"I mean, um..." Helga ran out of words to say.

"Helga, you're funny." He said, calming his laughter down. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked, pointing to the couch.

"Sure." Helga answered, already walking towards the sofa.

He led them to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. She sunk into the couch and set her watch. It was now 6:30.

_2 hours later…_

"_Crayon_!" Helga said, looking at the pencil in front of her face.

"_Bien_!" Jason said, showing her the next vocabulary word. He picked up another card with a picture of a heart on it.

"Uh, _Je t'apprecie vraiment_?" Helga guessed.

Jason gasped. "_Bien_." He said, congratulating her. He then pointed to his face, smiling.

"_Faum_." Helga replied, dreamily. His face was so handsome and his smile looked so warm.

"_Tres bien_. Helga, you're amazing. Before you couldn't say bonjour, but now you can conjugate all the regular verbs, two irregular verbs and sing the first verse of _Alouette_." Jason said.

"_Alouette, gentille alouette,_

_Alouette je te plumerai_," She sang fluently, without making any mistakes in her accent.

"_Bien_." He said impressed.

"I can't believe it. It's sticking. You're telling me new stuff and minutes later it's still there." Helga said, unbelievably. Jason smiled at her, pleased that she was learning from him.

"Jason, when I see you forming the vowels and continents... "

"…Consonants." Jason said, correcting her.

"... Consonants with your beautiful mouth and your _beautiful_ breath pushing and passing your _beautiful_ teeth..." Helga went on and on about him, making him chuckle shyly.

"_Merci_, I guess." He said, blushing a little. The two seemed to really connect and talk about everything and that's what they did for the past half hour.

"So, you're from New Jersey and your dad works as an accountant and your mom...?" Helga left her sentence in the air, hoping he would answer it before she does.

Jason had a glum expression on his face. "Actually, I-I don't have a mom anymore. She died when I was a baby." He whispered the last part softly.

Helga covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, man, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I barely remember much of her though. It's still pretty rough on my dad, but he's holdin' on, you know? It gets pretty lonely around the house since my dad works all day and my older sister is away at college so I'm the only one here." He confessed. "You're actually the first person that came to my house since I moved here."

"Well, I for one feel special." Helga smiled. She placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling sympathy for him. "Oh, but I'm sure your mother was a beautiful woman. At least you know she loved you, right?" She nudged him.

"Yeah, thanks, Helga. You sure know how to cheer a guy up."

Helga turned her head away shyly and then turned back to Jason. She rubbed her neck nervously. "Jason, i-if you're not doing anything tonight, would you like to come to dinner with me?" She asked.

Jason stared at Helga in surprise. He figured he should at least give Helga a chance. He smiled at her. "Sure, Helga, I would love to come to dinner with you. I saw this fancy restaurant not too far from here."

A little voice inside Helga screamed a _'Yes!'_ as she stared up at him, beaming with delight.

Madame Chao's was the only Chinese restaurant in town. They had some pretty good food there and cheap reservations. Other couples or first dates filled the room with class and elegancy.

Jason and Helga were sitting near the kitchen which was by a window. They were finished their meals with satisfying looks on their faces. Jason took his glass of sparkling water in his hand and sighed. "This was a perfect evening. It was sure nice of them to make us cheeseburgers."

"Uh, yeah." That was the only thing she could manage to speak. Their waiter had brought them the final dish, which were two fortune cookies on a plate. Helga was the first to open hers. '_**You will find happiness with a new love.' **_The message read. "Oh, even the Chinese are against me. Oh, what's the point?" She gave up. "I can't fight fate." She kept on reading the fortune. "Hmm, my lucky number is 066613." She said.

The two teens walked back to Jason's house. He pulled out his house key and unlocked the door, pushing it open. "Um, you can come in if you want." He offered quietly.

"Okay." Helga shrugged as she walked past him and into the house. She sat down on the couch like before, her head slumped in sadness.

Jason walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her. "This was a really nice night, Helga. I don't think I've ever had this much fun with a girl before." He said softly.

"Thanks." She said, unable to look at him.

Jason rubbed his arm. "I, uh, I wrote a poem today, if you'd like to read it." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Uh-huh." Helga nodded, turning to face him so she would listen.

"I call this **'Friendship Is.'** " He said, clearing his throat.

"_Friendship is there where ever you go,_

_Friendship is there wherever you dose,_

_Friendship loves and Friendship cares,_

_Friendship is life with a little dares._

_So go back to school and make up,_

_Tell your old pal you screwed up,_

_And maybe just maybe they'll say 'Okay!'_

_You can tell your friend you love them that way,_

_Now go home and explain everything,_

_Friendship means multiple meanings every day_." He finished.

The words off a simple piece of paper seemed to warm Helga's heart. She thought about how perfect those words sounded and about -_Gasp_- Arnold! Her best pal, her beloved angel, Arnold.

Helga was too silent after Jason had finished reading. "That was beautiful." She said, tearfully. Then, she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

Jason noticed she was crying. _'Was the poem too sad for her?'_ He placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He couldn't help but ask.

Helga lifted her face with tears in her eyes. "Oh, yeah, like you don't know." She harshly told him. "We're gonna kiss." She trembled.

"Oh, but..." He found himself at a loss of words. "We don't have to." He said, comforting her.

Helga nodded her head. "Yes we do. The cookie told me so." She lamely replied.

"Well, desserts aren't always right." Jason said.

"But they're so sweet." Helga whimpered like a little baby.

Jason sighed. "Helga, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Well, maybe I want to." She boldly said. "But then I tell myself it's wrong and..."

"Helga," He stopped her. "You know how I feel. So it's up to you." He looked down from her. He gently put his hand on top of hers'. "Look in your heart; I think you'll see what you want." He said.

Helga stared at him in awe, her eyes still sparkling with tears. She could feel that her cheeks were still wet. Her blue eyes met his and they came closer to each other, decreasing the amount of space between them.

They both leaned a bit closer, and their eyes began to drift shut...

Before long, their lips brushed. They pulled away from each other, looking in amazement and confusion. The teens lifted their eyes slightly before closing them again and kissing for the second time that evening.

As they dived back into each other, Helga added firmer pressure to his lips, bringing her hands into his hair. She massaged his scalp and felt the soft strands of his hair. She felt almost satisfied when stroking his hair.

As for Jason, he kissed her back with equal fervor. One of his hands came to the back of her neck while the other one hung wrapped around her waist. Is this what Heaven felt like?

The lack of oxygen was getting to them and they both pulled away again like before. Helga stared into his eyes and he did the same. They separated and Helga got up from the couch. "Well, maybe I'll see ya when I see ya, Jason." Helga said glumly.

"So long, Helga. I hope you find the right one." He said, giving her a final kiss on the cheek. She walked away to the front door to fetch her umbrella. She started to call for a cab, but couldn't, seeing how her pockets were empty. "No, that's okay. I'm broke, I'll walk home." She said, sulking her head.

She went out the door and saw that it was raining, She didn't even bother to spread out her umbrella as she silently let the rain pellets drizzled down her bangs so where nobody could see her eyes again. Back to normal.

Helga walked on through the rainy streets, hands in her pockets and her head sank. Her hair was completely ruined, but she didn't care. No one could be as miserable as she was right now.

Through her bangs, Helga saw that she wasn't the only person looking depressed. A boy was walking further on up the sidewalk towards her with his head low, too. His football head hanging down and he looked kind of lost. _'Arnold?'_

She couldn't believe it. Her beloved, actually jealous? Maybe this is her chance. With confidence she walked on over to him, handling her umbrella.

Arnold was just in misery. The truth was he knew Helga had a crush on Jason and he was happy for her, but something inside of him told him that it was going to come back and haunt him. And it did. He started to get a little puppy crush on Helga before Jason came into the picture and snagged her up before he did. He was just infected with jealousy, betrayal, anger and sadness. He wanted Helga back, and just when they were getting so close.

Suddenly, he no longer felt the rain hitting his body. He looked around and saw her. Helga was beaming up at him, sheltering him and not her from the cold rain, using an umbrella.

"Hey, Football Head, how's it goin'?" She asked casually and smiling at him.

"Helga?" He asked, just checking to see if it was her and not some hallucination.

"Yeah, you wanna walk with me?" Helga blushed a bit, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

"Sure..." Arnold said as he gazed over Helga's outfit. Her hair looked slightly more tamed and silky. Her shirt was drenched, but looked incredible on her and she was wearing her bow. "Helga, you look really beautiful tonight."

Helga blushed a bit. "Oh, well, thanks, Arnold."

As the two walked on along the sidewalk, Helga was filling him in all the details that went on between her and Jason. She could tell from his expressions and tight grip he had on his hands that he was jealous, but he toned it down a bit. "And so that's what brings us back to date." Helga finished.

"So, he's gone?" Arnold asked.

"Yep, today was his last day, and then he goes back to school. At least he'll be happier."

"Oh, that's good." He smiled and walked on. They stopped to look at each other. Arnold was the first to speak. "Helga, I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Jason and for not coming to you sooner about how it bothered me."

_'Oh, you have nothing to apologize for, you angel.'_ Helga brushed her hair over and over in shyness and sighed. "Actually Arnold, I'm the one who should be sorry. I totally blew you off these past few days and I shouldn't have."

"I forgive you and well, we did have a lot of fun together over the years and I really wanted to spend more time with you and get to know you as a friend." He had quickly added, not quite ready to admit that he had a crush on her. Not to her face at least. "If you still wanna be friends, that is." He asked, rubbing his arm.

She smiled a little at him and nodded. "Sure, buddy. Of course we can still be friends."

Arnold let out a breath of relief and slight disappointment, giving her a grateful smile. "Good."

Helga smirked at him a little. "And who knows? You can even still follow me around like a lost puppy." She joked. He laughed softly. "Although, I can't help but feel like I'd be the dog out of the two of us because... Well, simply because I'm more intimidating." She smirked.

Arnold chuckled at her analogy. "But a dog is a man's best friend. So you'd be my protector also, and not to mention very loyal." Arnold said sincerely, fixing her pink tie from getting wrinkled.

Helga smiled at his little gesture in fixing her worn out tie. "Well, I AM a man's best friend in a way. I'm your best friend. And I can promise that I'll never stop being your friend as long as I live. So that's something." She hadn't meant for it to sound so... sincere. But it did. She blushed otherwise, but stood her ground.

He smiled and blushed, feeling humbled and flattered. "Thanks, Helga. That means a lot to hear you say that."

Helga chuckled shyly. "Well, you know..." She said, her words drifting off and scratching her head. "Friendship means multiple things every day." She said profoundly.

A lovesick grin came to Arnold's face. "Whatever you say, Helga…"

"Y-Yeah..." She nodded her head, gaining a bit of confidence back in her voice. "Yeah, exactly, whatever I say. I am the dog in this relationship after all." She flipped some of her hair back.

"Uh-huh." Arnold rolled his eyes playfully, obviously knowing that Helga knew everything. "Good girl, Helga." He said, ruffling her hair like she was a dog and laughing.

"Woof, woof." She giggled, lifting her eyebrows up and down to have Arnold get a taste of that charm she had.

He giggled some more before taking a bold step. He leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Helga." He whispered. He pulled back and saw that her expression changed. "Why so glum?" He asked her curiously.

Helga sighed, looking at the ground. "I got a problem." She said softly. Arnold kept looking at her, hoping she'd tell him what's wrong.

"Once we get out of this rain... I'm gonna hug you and maybe... just maybe, I'll buy you an ice cream." She said, smiling at him and holding his hand.

Arnold pulled her in to a hug, unable to resist and held her tightly. She hugged him back and breathed in the intoxicating scent of his hair. She mentally swooned.

"I'd love that, Helga." He said, still hugging her. The rain was still pouring, but they didn't care. Being with one another would be all the warmth and care from the rain they would need. As long as they had each other... That's what friendship is.

* * *

**Aw, what do you think is gonna happen next? Review!**


	5. Best Friends

**The last chapter. If Helga didn't go with Jason, then who could it be?**

**The Last Temptation of Helga Chapter 5: Best Friends**

"And so, Jason moves back to New Jersey and you never see him again." The fortune teller explained, showing Helga the final card.

For once, Helga didn't speak as she let all of what she just heard sink in. "Wow." She breathed. "Now that you're telling me this, isn't there any way to change the future?" She asked, rising up from her seat.

The fortune teller nodded her head. "No, but try to look surprised." She said with a humoring smile.

"I thought you said you'd tell me about my _true_ love?" Helga asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the psychic.

"Oh, you'll have a true love, but I specialize in foretelling the relationships where you get jerked around." She said, smiling deviously. "Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa!" She threw her arms into the air, letting out a huge cackle. She threw down pellets that exploded into white, foggy dust around Helga. This was the cue for the fortune teller, making herself disappear now.

Unfortunately, the fortune teller was still there with a blank expression on her face because of her trick backfiring on her. Helga awkwardly stared at her with wide eyes. She put her arms up in defense and slowly walked backwards out of the tent, all quite wordlessly. That was way too weird, even for Helga.

She walked back onto the path toward the carnival, looking down at the ground. She raised her head up and saw people leaving the carnival. _'Going to get left behind again.' _Helga thought bitterly to herself, thinking about the Operation: Ruthless act.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Arnold was nearby looking as sad as she was. She thought of a way to cheer him up as she walked over to him, smiling.

"Hey, Arnold, Arnold, where were you? You missed the most incredible thing." Helga said frantically.

Arnold turned and saw Helga smiling at him. He had rarely seen her happy to see him in a long time. She looked almost… pretty smiling like that. Inside of him, he felt really happy to see her, too. It turns out Gerald left early to walk Phoebe home and he really didn't have anyone to spend time with… until now. Then, out of the blue, Arnold did something he'd never thought of doing.

He walked up to give her a hug. "Hi, Helga," He said, hugging her tight.

This time, Helga didn't push him away as she held him closer also before pulling back. "I ate seven pounds of fudge!" She exclaimed, holding up seven fingers.

"Wow!" Arnold gasped, surprised. The two were starting to walk out of the fair.

"The man at the stand said it was a record." Helga elaborated further, happily walking beside Arnold. She just kept Arnold so intrigued and impressed by telling her what she did at the carnival.

"Wow. What else did you do, Helga?" Arnold asked, sounding more and more fascinated.

"I rode the teacups, then I got a little sick and I had to sit down, but then, I rode 'em again." She bragged to him, telling him all and all about her day. They looked like the best of friends, as neither of the blondes noticed their hands were linked.

So the question is did Helga find happiness with a new love? Yes, she did... with Arnold.

* * *

**The End**

**PS: My new sequel to this story "The Return of Jason" is up but it's still in progress. I think it contains a little information about how Arnold's going to react to Helga being swept off her feet by Jason. Warning: The story contains a huge amount of jealousy. You have been warned.**

**Review!**


End file.
